When we fell
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: A little Short Yaoi love story Hope you'll like it Also still updating my other stories : D


When We Fell: A Love Story

Intro:

Kaiko's from a very small village just outside of the Green Valley Mountains. His family runs a kitchen for the homeless and for animals that are abanded. Kaiko loves working at the kitchen and helping others in need. Lya his mother loves having her son around but dreams of him finding love. Roku his father agrees with his wife but feels that Kaiko will find love on his own. Kaiko's very handsome and girls flirt with him all the time but he doesn't show any interest in them at all for some reason. The girls in the village wonder why he won't show interest in them but they pursue him anyways. Saki's also from a small village in the Green Valley but lives more in the mountain area. His family works for the palace as servants and Saki loves helping others in any way he can. His Father Sai and his mother Mimi are wanting to set him up with the King and Queens daughter but Saki shows no interest in her at all only because he can't stand the sight of her! This is a story about how two people met in an unexpected way and fell truly in love with each other.

Chapter 1

Kaiko's getting ready to go work at the kitchen when his mother Lya approaches him asking him about falling in love. Kaiko: Mom just let me fall in love on my own! please! Lya: But Kaiko! It's time you settled down and find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with..Roku: I'm sorry son she's being a pest about this but we want you to have a bright future! Kaiko: I know you guys mean well but I'm just not into girls right now! I mean every girl you guys have tried to set me up with have been nothing but snobby and they treat me like dirt! Lya: Kaiko! They're nice young ladies! Kaiko: No they're not mom! Most of them sleep around with every guy they see! Lya: I don't think that's true son! Sai: Honey? I'm afraid it is dear...Lya: Oh no you're kidding right? Roku: nope I'm not and he's not either unfortunately. Lya: Great just great! how can our son fall in love with someone who doesn't sleep around?! Kaiko: Mom and dad I'll find somebody it's just might take a little time that's all! His parents look at him like he's lost his mind but they know that he's right..I'm gonna go to the kitchen and open it up see you guys there! Roku and Lya: Okay son see you there! Kaiko walks down to the kitchen to open it up so he can start making food for the homeless..Mimi: Saki! Why don't you like the King's daughter?! Saki: Because she doesn't like me and I have no interest in her! I mean she's not even my type! Sai: Ohh Saki we just want you to be happy that's all! Saki: I know but please let me find happiness on my own! Mimi: You know our tradition Saki! Saki turns around: Yes I know mother and I don't like it at all! Sai: Okay now let's get to work before the queen comes and starts yelling at us! Saki: Okay dad! They get to work with preparing breakfast when Kaiko arrives with a delivery for them from his family's kitchen. When Saki sees Kaiko walking towards the chefs quarters to deliver the stuff he hides in the room next to the chefs cooking station.. Chef Kyo: Hey Kaiko! how are you?! Kaiko: Good Kyo! Here's the stuff you wanted..Chef Kyo: Thank you Kaiko so much! Kaiko: You're welcome sir! Kyo: Tell your parents I said hello okay? Kaiko: I will! bye Kyo! Kyo: Bye Kaiko! Kaiko leaves the chefs station and hears some noise coming from the bushes but keeps walking towards the palace gate..Guard: Have a good day Kaiko! Kaiko: Thanks you too! As he walks out from the gate he can't help but get the feeling he's being watched as he keeps walking towards home. Saki comes out from the bushes to go talk to the guard...Guard: Hey Saki! Saki: Hello Al how are you? Guard: Good how are things going Saki? Saki: It's going okay um who was that guy who left from chef Kyo's station? Guard: Oh that's Kaiko he's from the waterfall village at the bottom of the mountain. Saki: Oh okay I've never seen him before! Guard: Really! He's really nice and his parents are wonderful people! Saki: Really! Guard: yes they are! Maybe one day I'll take you down there and go see the kitchen they run. Saki: They run a kitchen? Al: Yes for the homeless and stray animals! Saki: That's wonderful! Al: yes it is and they love what they do..Saki: See I'd like to do something like that around here but I know that my parents won't have any part of it. Al: I'm sorry buddy and we both know that the king and queen won't either! Saki: yea that's for sure! Well if you need help with anything let me know...Al: Okay I will! Saki walks to where his parents are. Kaiko arrives to the kitchen telling his parents that he got the stuff to chef Kyo at the palace. Lya: Oh good! thank you son! Roku: How is he doing? Kaiko: He said he's doing good and told me to tell you guys hello! Lya: Ohh how nice of him! Kaiko goes to do his part of feeding the stray animals and giving them water.. Saki's walking around the palace bored out of his mind then decides to leave the palace grounds and explore the outside until Al stops him..Al: Where you going? Saki: To take a walk that's all. Al: Can you take this to a man named Sai? Saki: Sure just tell me where to find him! Al gives Saki directions and goes on his way to deliver the box of scraps to AL's friend Roku. Saki walks off to take the scraps to the royal guard's friend Sai..when he gets there he sees Kaiko loading boxes up to the shelves...Saki: Um uh hello is there a Roku here? Kaiko: Oh hello yes he's my father may I help you? Saki blushing: Well this is some scraps from a guy name Al from the Palace. Sai walks in from the back..Saki: Um hello sir you must be Roku? Roku: Yes I am what can I do for you? Saki: Um Al wanted me to bring this to you..Sai: Oh thank you so much! Saki: You're welcome sir! Sai: You can call me Sai! and your name? Saki: My names Saki nice to meet you! Sai: Nice to meet you too! Tell Al thank you for me okay? Saki: I will do that! Kaiko: How do you know Al? Saki: Oh he's one of the palace guards he's a good man! Kaiko: Yes he is a good man! Well thanks for coming by Um uh Saki: My names Saki...Kaiko: Oh nice to meet you Saki I'm Kaiko! Saki: Nice to meet you Kaiko...Kaiko: Likewise well see you around and careful walking back...Saki: Thanks I will...Sai: Make sure he gets back safe will you Kaiko? Kaiko: yes dad..Walks with Saki back to the palace..Saki: You guys have a nice kitchen there! Kaiko: Oh thanks we've been running it for a long time now. Saki: That's so cool that you guys do that! Kaiko: yes my family and I enjoy helping others very much. Saki: That's good you guys have good hearts...Kaiko blushing: Thanks Saki! Saki: You're welcome. Kaiko: Um do you work for the palace or live there? Saki: My family and I work there...we also sleep there but in a separate building which is called the workers quarters. Kaiko: Ohh I see...Saki: Eh? Its okay I guess but it kind of keeps us away from the outside world in a way..Kaiko: Why because it's gated? Saki: Yes. Kaiko: Ohh I'm sorry to hear that..Saki: It's okay and by the way you're very handsome...Kaiko blushing: You're handsome too Saki...you probably have someone already so I won't..Saki: Oh no I don't have a girlfriend or anything like that...Kaiko: Oh okay! I just thought maybe you did..Saki: Nope! How bout you? Kaiko: nope I don't have anyone either and my parents keep bugging me to find love but the problem is I'm not interested in girls at all! Saki: Either am I and they flirt with me all the time but I always tell them to go away he he Kaiko: ha ha I do that too! Saki: Well we're getting close to where I have to leave...Kaiko: Oh okay well I guess I'll see you around then...Saki: wait Kaiko...Kaiko: Yes? Saki looks around to make sure no bodies looking then gives Kaiko a kiss on the lips...ohh Saki...Saki: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself...Kaiko: its okay kisses Saki back...Saki: Ohh wow...Kaiko: Yea wow is right...well see you later..Saki: see you..they go their separate ways...Saki going through the palace gates and Kaiko walking back to the village to help close up the shelter. As Saki walks up to the quaters to turn in for the night he feels an ache in his heart thinking: Kaiko...I'd love to have you with me..Kaiko walking back thinking: Saki..gosh I wish we could be together...When he gets to the shelter he helps his parents close up then they all go home. Saki goes to his bedroom and lays down on his bed thinking of Kaiko..Sai: Hey Saki! Saki: Hi dad! Hi mom! Mimi: Hi son that was a nice thing you did for Al..Saki: Thank you guys. Sai and Mimi: You're welcome honey let's all get some sleep now...Saki: Okay..They all fall asleep in their beds. Kaiko and his parents finally reach home and all turn in for the night..Lya: What a long day! Roku: That's for sure! Kaiko: You guys got that right! Roku: Let's get some sleep you guys gotta another long day tomorrow..Kaiko: Is tomorrow the annual party? Roku: Yep! Lya: Already?! oh no we gotta get up early and set up! Roku: Yes we do love now let's go to sleep!

Chapter 2

The next day Saki wakes up thinking about Kaiko for some reason then goes to change into his work clothes and get ready for his shift. Kaiko wakes up also thinking about Saki but goes about his business of getting ready for the day and heading to the shelter to set up for the big event that's about to take place. Lya: Kaiko! did you have something to eat? Kaiko: yes I did mom! Lya: Okay honey just making sure! Roku: Oh he's a good boy honey! Lya: i know he is babe but I worry about him sometimes because no girl appeals to him! Sai: Oh Lya! just let him fall in love on his own! Lya: Okay but if he doesn't then we find him a bride got it?! Sai: okay okay! geez! Mimi: Saki! you awake? Saki: yes mother and I'm ready to start my shift! Sai: Well today we're doing something different! Saki: Um what are we doing? Mimi: We're going to the Shelter at the Sun village! Saki: Sun village? They have a shelter? Mimi: yes they do and it's run by these people named Roku and Lya! Saki smiles: Okay so what are we gonna be doing there? Sai: They're having their big party today so they need all the help they can get and the Queen volunteered us to go! Saki: Okay well when do we leave? Mimi: In a little bit hold your horses geez! Sai: Calm down dear you know how he loves to help others. Mimi: I know he does and he's excitied about this too. Roku: Yes he is! Kaiko and his family are starting to set up when Saki and his family show up to help...Roku: Hello! thanks for coming! Mimi: You're welcome sir! Lya: My names Lya and this is my husband Roku and our son Kaiko. Mimi: Nice to meet you guys! This is my husband Sai and our son Saki. Roku: Nice to meet you guys! Sai: Nice to meet you too! Lya: Okay let's get this over with guys! Kaiko: Geez mom did you wake up in a bad mood today? Lya: No I did not son! It's just that this is alot of work! Kaiko: I know it is and we always do so well every year! Roku: yes we do Kaiko you are right about that. Saki: Is there anything you guys want us to start on? Lya: Well I'll have Kaiko help you guys get the table and chairs set up then we can all start on the food okay? All: Okay! So Kaiko along with Saki and his family go set up the tables and chairs in front of the shelter. Lya: that looks perfect you guys! thank you so much! Kaiko: okay let's go cook the food guys! They all go inside the shelter and Mimi and Sai are very impressed with the way it's set up and so it Saki their son. Roku: How do you guys like this? Mimi: I really like it you guys it's nice! Lya: Thanks! Mimi: I know we work for the palace but would it be okay if we come help out sometime? Lya and Roku: Sure! you guys can come anytime! Mimi: oh thank you so much! It's just that we love helping others it's kind of our specialty..Lya: Yep ours too! That's why we built this place and it's such a joy to help the needy out. Mimi: It really is! Kaiko: Well glad you guys like the place! He gets the bags of potatoes out as they all start to peel them and put them into the cooking pots...Roku: Okay now let them cook and we go cut up the meat for the ovens. Kaiko: Ok dad let's get the meat then! They go to the refridgerator in the back to get the meat and bring it out for everyone to help with the cutting..Sai: This meat cuts pretty nice for being in storage. Roku: Ha ha thanks I took it out two days ago so it would thaw..Saki: But still its cutting real good! Kaiko: Thanks you guys! We try to buy good meat when we can so yea we're happy that we got the good kind this time! Sai: Yes you guys got some good meat here! Roku: Okay I think we have plenty of it cut so let's season it then put into the oven. They season the meat then put it into the baking dishes and store them in the oven to bake. Kaiko: Mom how's the other stuff coming?! Lya: It's coming along Kaiko we're almost done! Roku: Oh good! you two worked really hard! Lya: Yes we did! and I'm greatful for Mimi and her family coming to help us with this today! Roku: We are too honey! The guys finish setting up the chairs to the tables and putting covers on the tables to make it look nice. Mimi: It looks good guys! Sai: Thank you dear! The people start to arrive and they get ready to serve them their meal and it went very well..Saki: You guys have a heart of gold for doing this..Kaiko: Thanks we love to help others in need and watch out for them. Saki: That's cool though! Kaiko: thanks! Saki: You're welcome..After 5 hours of feeding the homeless and feeling good about themselves the two families begin to clean everything up..Mimi: Thank you so much for having us here to help you guys! Lya: You're welcome thank you for coming! Mimi: You're welcome! Well I guess we'll get going now...Lya: Okay well anytime you guys wanna come help you're more than welcome too. Sai: Thanks you guys! Saki: yes thank you for having us! Kaiko: No problem you guys anytime! Roku: Since everything is all cleaned up let's call it a day shall we? Lya: Yes! Kaiko: yes dad! Saki: Um uh bye Kaiko it was nice meeting you...Kaiko: Nice meeting you too Saki...The family leaves to go back to the palace feeling good about what they did! Mimi: I really enjoyed that! Sai: I did too honey! Hey Saki? Did you enjoy helping out today? Saki: Yes I did like it! Sai: Alright when we get to the housing I'm going to sleep! Saki: I am too! Mimi: Those people were so nice! and their son is really handsome! Sai: yes he is honey! Mimi: Saki's handsome too! Sai: yes he is honey! Now lets get back to the palace before the king has a fit! Mimi: He needs to chill you know that? Saki: yes he does mother and I don't want anything to do with that daughter of his either! Mimi: Saki! Saki: I'm serious mother! I'm not attracted to her! goes to lay down in his bed over in the next room. Mimi: Oh my! Sai: Don't start honey...Mimi: I know I'm not going to dear since we want him to fall in love on his own...Sai: Yes we do dear. Kaiko and his family arrive home very tired and worn out from the event. Lya: Oh wow I'm so tired! Roku: I am too babe! Kaiko: That makes three of us! Roku: ha ha ha let's get some sleep shall we? Kaiko: I'm going to bed you guys goodnight I love you! Lya and Roku: Love you too son! Kaiko goes to his room and goes to bed then hears his parents talking about him falling in love. Lya: Their son is really handsome honey! Roku: yes he is and so is our son! Lya: Yes dear! Ohh I want him to find love honey...Roku: He will sweetheart and no matter who he falls in love with we'll have to accept it..Lya: Yes dear I know I just hope the girls not a bimbo...Kaiko thinking: Oh gosh it's not a girl that I'm intrested in you guys! I want Saki...falls asleep dreaming about Saki..In Dream: Ohh Kaiko you're so beautiful...wish you were with me..by my side kissing and making love...dream ends. Kaiko wakes up thinking: Saki I want to be with you too...goes back to sleep. Meanwhile Saki's asleep as he drifts into a dream about Kaiko...In Dream: Kaiko: Saki I want us to be together! Saki: Me too Kaiko! I've never felt this way about anyone! Kaiko: Same! Ohh Saki you're so beautiful...wish I was with you and by your side...Saki: I wish you were with me too Kaiko...Dream ends. Saki wakes up thinking: Kaiko I'll do everything I can so we can be together! goes back to sleep. The next day Kaiko wakes up with a smile on his face but grows sad since him and Saki aren't together...Lya: Good morning Kaiko! Are you okay? Kaiko: Yea mom I'm alright just tired..Lya: Well we have to go to the palace to see See the queen...Kaiko: Why?! They've never been down here in a long time! Sai: No they haven't but they want to see us anyways..Kaiko: Great just great! They go eat breakfast and get ready to walk to the palace. Kaiko: Did I really have to come along? Lya: Yes now stop fusing! Sai: Will you calm down honey? I mean the poor guys tired and why did we have to come here anyways? They arrive at the palace gates and the guard opens the gate for them as they walk towards the palace and knock on the door. The butler which happens to be Saki opens the door for them to let them in and sparks fly between him and Kaiko..Saki: Welome you guys! Lya: Thank you Saki! They go to the living room to sit down and wait for the royals to make their appearance...

Chapter 3

Queen Gabbie walks into the living dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes then sits on the other couch as her husband also dressed in jeans sits on the couch. Queen Gabbie: Thank you for coming Lya and Roku! Roku: no problem..King Gabe: The reason we asked you to come over is because we wanted to know how things are going at the homeless shelter. Lya: Well its going good we had the annual event yesterday and it was a good turnout! King Gabe: Oh wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that! Queen Gabbie: I am too and I know we haven't been down there in such a long time and we feel so bad..Lya: You guys can come by anytime! Gabe: Really? Roku: Yes you guys are more than welcome to come to the shelter and help out if you like or interact with the town people. Gabbie: Oh thank you so much Lya and Roku! Gabe: I just wish that our snot nose daughter had the same heart we do...Gabbie: Gabe! Gabe: Well she's heartless honey and you know it! Gabbie: Oh good grief! Gabe: You know I'm right! Then comes their daughter Zaka walking down from upstairs to the living room to join her parents. Kaiko thinking: Oh my she is a snob! Zaka: Hey good looking you're pretty cute! Kaiko ignores her..Roku whispers to Kaiko: Why are you ignoring that girl? Kaiko: Because she sleeps around too...Lya whispers: Could you stop saying that every girl you see?! Kaiko whispers: It's true you guys! Gabe: Hello Zaka how was school? Zaka: Its was good daddy..Gabbie: That's good dear and whats that on your neck? Zaka: Nothing mother! Gabe: Whatever Zaka! Zaka: What its nothing you guys! Gabbie thinking: Sure young lady I can smell mens perfume on you...Kaiko: Um I'm gonna go get some air..Roku: Okay son. Zaka goes to stand up to follow him when her mother says: Don't even think about it! Zaka: What I'm going up to my room! Gabe: Stay here young lady! Kaiko walks outside into the back of the palace when Saki sees him and walks over to him. Saki: Hey how's it going? Kaiko: It's going I just had to get out of there since that daughter of theres was trying to hit on me when I smelled mens perfume on her..Saki: She always has that smell on her! Kaiko: Ha ha sure does and she is not all that either! Saki: Nope that's for sure! Kaiko: ohh Saki I don't know if I should be doing this but I can't help myself...Saki: Do what? Kaiko: Kiss you..gives Saki a kiss on the lips as their tongues go into each other's mouths...Saki: Oh Kaiko I want you so bad...kaiko: I want you too Saki but what can we do our families are trying to set us up with girls that we show no interest in! Saki: We'll figure out something Kaiko I mean I miss you! I miss being in your arms like I was yesterday! Kaiko: I love having you in my arms Saki...they kiss each other again..then hug each other tight. Saki: Oh Kaiko I'm so happy you're here! Kaiko: I am too Saki I'm so glad to see you! and it's so hard seeing you at school when I can't kiss you or hold you...Saki: Yes it sucks Kaiko we just have to find a way to be together! I know we're meant to be together! Kaiko: I know we are baby! Saki: oh baby I wanna make love to you Kaiko so badd...Kaiko: Me too but where can we without nobody knowing? Saki: Hmm I think I know a spot but I'll talk to you at school okay? Kaiko: Okay gosh Saki my heart aches when I'm not with you...Saki: My heart aches too when I'm not with you Kaiko...Kaiko kisses Saki and he kisses Kaiko back...oh this is drving me crazy! Kaiko: Me too baby..I'll see you tomorrow okay? Saki with a sad look on his face: Okay baby...They go their separate ways both feeling sad with tears falling from their eyes..Saki walks into the workers quarters then breaks down and cries...Mimi: Ohh Saki what's the matter? Saki: Oh I wish I could tell you guys but I'm afraid to..Sai: What are you wanting to tell us son? Saki crying really hard: I've fallen in love with Kaiko! Lya and Roku's son...Sai and Mimi: Um does he feel the same way? Saki crying: Yes he does...Mimi: Ohh Saki! we knew you guys were attracted to each other! Saki: Say what? Sai: We knew son but we didn't know how to approach you about it...Saki gives his parents a hug still crying. Kaiko walks inside the palace crying then Lya sees him...Lya: What's the matter? Kaiko: I can't talk about it right now..Then Sai and Mimi walk into the living room see Kaiko crying giving him a hug...Roku: what's going on? Kaiko whispers to his father: I'm in love with Saki dad..Roku smiles: oh Kaiko you finally found love..in fact true love..Lya crying: Yes he did honey! Oh Kaiko we're so happy for you! Kaiko smiles: thanks mom and dad..Lya: Where's Saki? Mimi: I have no idea but Kaiko can you go look for him? Kaiko: Sure I'll be back you guys..goes to look for Saki..Then finds him standing outside crying..What's the matter?! Saki: Ohh Kaiko I told my parents that I'm in love with you! Kaiko: I told mine too! Saki: Mine are supportive! Kaiko smiles: Mine are too babe! Saki: Ohh Kaiko I love you! Kaiko: I love you too Saki! They kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths...Saki: Ohh Kaiko...I want you...Kaiko: I want you too Saki..they kiss each other again..as Kaiko kisses Saki's neck and unbuttons his shirt...Saki: Ahh ohh baby...Kaiko: Ohh I wanna make love so bad...Saki: I do too...Kaiko: Is there any where around here we can go to? Saki: Eh? Not really since they're guards everywhere you look...Kaiko: Aw mann...Saki: Yea oh mann is right..hey what about the shelter? Kaiko: The shelter? Saki: Yes it has hiding places there doesn't it? Kaiko: Yes it does actually and many..Saki: So what about there? Kaiko: Okay as long as we're in the back where no one will see us because if we go in the front we'll be seen...Lya: Honey? Where's Kaiko? Roku: He went to go talk to Saki dear so just let them be...Lya: Okay I will..Mimi: Yea they actually make a good match don't you guys think? Sai, Lya and Roku: Yes they actually do! Zaka: Uh what's going on here mom and dad? Gabe: Well those two guys are in love with each other and we're all happy for them! Zaka: Aw mann I wanted the both of them! Gabbie: Too bad dear you'll just have to find somebody else! Zaka runs upstairs to her room mad. Gabe: Good job honey...Gabbie: Thanks honey...Roku: Well we gotta get going gotta get up early to open the shelter..Lya: It was so nice seeing you guys! Gabe and Gabbie: It was wonderful seeing you too! Sai and Mimi: How bout we all go over there this weekend? King Gabe and Queen Gabbie: We would love to go! Roku and Lya: Okay see you guys then! all say their goodbyes while Saki and Kaiko are outside holding each other tight as they look at the stars in the sky..Saki: I wanna be with you tonight Kaiko...Kaiko: Ohh Saki I would love that! Saki smiles: Well how bout I come over to the shelter tomorrow to help you guys out? Kaiko: I'd love that Saki...but Can't we be together tonight? Saki: I want that more than anything baby...they kiss each other on the lips then head out of the palace going towards Kaiko's house.

Chapter 4

They arrive at Kaiko's house and when they go in and shut the door they go to Kaiko's room kissing and touching each other...Saki: Ahh ohh Kaiko...ah! Kaiko unbutton's Saki's pants and sucks on his rock hard rod...Ah! ohh damn! ah! feels so good! ahh! ohh baby...ohh you suck good baby...ahh! Kaiko stands up kisses Saki then Saki does the same to Kaiko going down on him..Kaiko: Ah! ohh damn! ahh feels so good! ahh! damn you suck good...ahh! ohh Saki...Saki stands up kisses Kaiko on the lips as they take off the rest of each other's clothes..Damn you're hottt Saki...Saki: You're hot too Kaiko..Kaiko: I'm happy we're together tonight. Saki: I am too it's been lonely for a while without you and it was driving me crazy..Kaiko: It was driving me crazy too being alone without you Saki! Saki lays on top of Kaiko kissing him on the lips as they both moan...Lya and Roku arrive home and when they walk into the house they hear noise coming from Kaiko's room Lya: Ohh honey they're with each other...Roku: Yes they are and let's leave them alone and go to sleep ourselves shall we? Lya blushing: Yes my love let's go to bed...they both giggle and go to their room...Sai and Mimi walk into their bedroom feeling really happy for their son and Kaiko, hoping that they're the one for one another. Mimi: Hope they're soul mates honey...Sai: They are dear I can feel it...Mimi: You said the same thing when he was dating that girl a few years ago..Sai: I know but this feeling is in my bones honey. Mimi: Yea same with me dear...Sai: Honey I just remembered? Mimi: Remember what? Sai: Remember when before those two were born that You and I along with Roku and Lya were gonna have our sons get married? Mimi: Oh my gosh! I had forgotten about that! Sai: That makes two of us dear! And I wonder if Lya and Roku remember this? Mimi: We'll walk over there tomorrow and talk to them about it because the time that we discussed it is getting close you know...Sai: I know it is honey...those boys are gonna be very happy! Mimi: Yes they are honey! Lya: Oh my gosh honey! Roku: What dear?! Lya: Remember before Kaiko was born we were talking to Mimi and Sai about having our children get married? Roku: Oh my gosh honey?! that times coming up...Lya: But they found each other on their own dear. Roku: True they did but we have to tell them though you know that...Lya: You know they're gonna be happy right? Roku: Yes I do know that dear..Lya and Roku go to bed with the time for Kaiko and Sai to find out the truth is coming close...Saki: Kaiko I'm so happy we found each other..It's like we belong together! Kaiko: I feel the same way Saki for some reason I know we belong together..gives Saki a kiss...and Saki kisses him back with their tongues on each others mouths touching each other all over...Saki: Ahh! Kaiko you mean so much to me...Kaiko: You mean so much to me too Saki...slowly thrusts into his ass deep..Saki: ah! ohh baby feels so good...ah! ah! Kaiko! ohh shit! love feeling you inside me baby ah! Kaiko: You feel so good baby ahh! Saki: Now it's my turn...Kaiko: ohh baby..Saki lays on top of Kaiko and slowly thrusts into his ass deep..ah! ah! ohh damn it feels so good! love feeling you inside me Saki...Saki: You feel so good my love...Kaiko: I Love you Saki so much...Saki: I Love you too Kaiko..they kiss each other then go take a shower together and after they finish the shower they go to sleep for the night holding each other. The next day Saki and Kaiko wake up together smiling at each other then get up to go brush their teeth and afterwards they give each other a good morning kiss...Kaiko: Ohh Saki I love you so much! Saki: I love you too Kaiko...Kaiko and Saki put on some sweats and a shirt then come out of the bedroom and see his parents sitting at the table. Kaiko: Good morning mom and dad..Roku: Good morning you guys! Lya: Good morning you guys! Saki: Good morning and thank you for having me. Lya: You're welcome Saki Roku: anytime Saki.. Kaiko: Okay you two what's going on? Lya: Nothing Kaiko! geez! Roku: Actually we have something to tell you guys...Kaiko: What is it that you need to tell us? Then Lya hears a knock on the door and goes to open the door and its Sai and Mimi standing at the doorway. Lya: Hi you guys how are you? Mimi: We're good Lya have you told them? Lya: No we haven't we're about to though. Sai: Okay well let's get this overwith...Roku: Hey Sai and Mimi! good to see you! Sai: Good to see you guys too! Saki and Kaiko: Is there something we need to know? Mimi: Well we all have something to tell you guys...Sai: When you guys were born the four of us got together and Lya: Well we talked about having you guys arranged to be married to each other and so Roku: You two were betrothed at birth..Kaiko and Saki: Say what?! Saki: But we fell for each other on our own though! Kaiko: Yes we did and we love each other so much! Lya: We know you guys did and we're very happy that you did even though you two were destined to be together...Kaiko: Well we both had a strong feeling that we are so we sort of figured that out. Mimi: Well how do you guys feel now? Saki: I'm so happy momma I love Kaiko with all my heart! Kaiko: And I feel the same way about Saki. Sai: We're all very happy you guys and also happy that you guys fell in love on your own instead of having to just out of the blue get married to one another without knowing one another. Lya and Roku: We are too and so since we all had told you guys this how do you feel now? Kaiko: Well shocked but I would've fallen in love with him anyways..Saki: Me too Same I would've falled in love with Kaiko just the same and I'd love to marry him! Kaiko: and I'd love to marry you Saki! They kissed one another as their parents watched with tears falling from their eyes. Sai and Mimi: So when can we prepare for the wedding? Lya and Roku: Yes we should start planning this guys! Kaiko: You guys want us to really get married?! parents: Yes! Saki: Wow Kaiko my love! Kaiko: I love you so much Saki! I want us to be together for the rest of our lives! Saki: I do too Kaiko! I wanna spend the rest of our lives together! will you marry me? Kaiko with tears in his eyes: Yes! Saki I'd love to marry you! Saki: Ohh I love you so much! Kaiko: Love you too baby...They hear a sudden knock on the door and Lya goes to open the door and King Gabe and Queen Gabbie standing outside...Lya: Hello how are you? Gabbie: Doing good you guys! How's everything? Roku: Great! things are wonderful! Gabe: Wonderful? Sai: Yes wonderful sir! Gabbie: So what's going on you guys? Sai and Mimi nervous: Well our son's getting married...Gabe: Married? Mimi: Yes he's getting married. Gabe: Congratulations you two! Gabbie: Yes Congratulations to you both! Kaiko: Wait you guys knew?! Gabe: Yes we knew so why are you guys so shocked? Saki: Because you guys never said anything to me about him over the years! Gabbie: Well that's because we promised your parents that we wouldn't tell you...Saki: Ah! I see and you all wanted me to be with Zaka! Mimi: We're so sorry Saki..but at least you're with the love of your life now...Saki: Yes I am with him now..Sai: So when would you guys like to get married? Saki: We haven't thought about that but I think we want to be married soon..Kaiko: Yes soon my love... King Gabe: Excellent shall we all start to plan? Roku and Lya: Yes we should right guys? Sai and Mimi: Right let's get started! Kaiko and Saki go back into Kaiko's room kissing and touching each other all over...Kaiko: Ah Saki...ohh baby...love the way you do that. Saki: Oh KaikoI love the way you touch me too baby...Can't wait to have you as my wife...Kaiko: Ohh baby I can't wait either and you know I was just thinking what if I was a girl? Saki: baby I love you just the way you are! Kaiko: I love you too Saki baby..just the way you are. They kiss each other again..

Chapter 5

( Final Chapter)

Four months has gone by and the day of Kaiko and Saki's wedding day is fast approaching. Kaiko: Wow babe I see you're excited! Saki: I am! The planning has been going smoothly and I just can't get over the excitement of our wedding day! Kaiko: Same with me honey! Lya and Mimi: Okay guys come try these on! Kaiko: Um try what on? Lya: Your wedding attire Kaiko! Kaiko: Okay mother I'll come try it on geez! Saki: Well you know how they are babe! Kaiko: yes I do and you have to try yours on too he he Saki: Aw man I just tried it on yesterday! Mimi: Too bad Saki You're trying it on again! So Kaiko and Saki go into separate bedrooms to try on their wedding attire and are very happy with the way the outfits turned out. Kaiko: Wow mom this is amazing! Lya: Thank you Kaiko I think it looks good on you too! Saki: I love this mom! Mimi: Thanks it looks good on you sweetie! The only thing we have to do on the day of the wedding is style Kaiko's long hair! Saki: Don't go overboard on my honey buns hair now! Mimi: We won't geez calm down..takes Saki's wedding suit with her as they leave the room. Kaiko and Lya come out of the room as Lya has Kaiko's weeding outfit with her also. They all go to the table to have dinner talking and laughing..Then Mimi and Sai leave for the palace to go talk to the King and Queen...Lya: See you guys! Roku: See you later! Mimi and Sai: See you guys later! They both walk to the Palace and when they get there the guard opens the gate for them as they go inside to talk to Gabe and Gabbie. Gabbie: hello you two how's it going? Mimi: Its been busy! Gabbie: yes it sure has wanna see the room? Mimi and Sai: Sure! Gabbie takes them to the room that the wedding's gonna be held at and when she opens the door..mimi and sai's face light up with smiles..Mimi: Ohh its so beautiful! Sai: Yes it is you guys did a very good job! Gabbie: Thanks you guys and you helped too! Sai: yes we did but still you guys did an amazing job. Gabe: Sure was alot of work though but its worth it. Sai and Mimi: Everything is prepared and set so what's left? Zaka walks into the room with a shocked look on her face..Gabbie: What's with you Zaka? Zaka: Why'd you guys decorate this room for?! Gabe: We did this for a special occasion that's happening this weekend..Zaka: Oh can I bring my boyfriend? Gabbie: I suppose you can dear! Thinking: Oh Shit she wants to bring that jackass here? argh!Gabe: Honey are you alright? Gabbie whispers: Our daughter wants to bring her boyfriend over this weekend..Gabe: Greattttt and I don't like the guy at all! Gabbie: Well I don't either! Zaka: Okay who's getting married?! Mimi and Sai: Our Son Saki is! Zaka: What! to who?! Sai: That is none of your business young lady! Zaka: Okay be that way! goes upstairs to her bedroom and slams the door. Gabe and Gabbie: Good job Sai! Sai: ha ha thanks you guys! Mimi: She doesn't have the right to know anyways! Gabe: No she does not you guys..They close the room up and lock it then call it a night since they have a long day ahead of them of more decorating...Kaiko and Saki having to sleep in separate rooms for the night are both longing for each other...as they both cry themselves to sleep...Lya: Ohh I can't stand hearing them cry honey...Roku: I know I can't either babe but the wedding's tomorrow...Lya: I know but it's hard to see them sad since they have to sleep in separate bedrooms...Kaiko comes out of his bedroom feeling really down..Roku: What's wrong? Kaiko: I want Saki with me...Lya: ohh sweetheart..Then Saki comes out of the room down in the dumps too. Lya: ohh sweetie I can't stand seeing you two like this...Kaiko: We love each other you guys..Roku: We know you do son so let's do this: Saki? you and Kaiko can sleep together tonight but you guys have to be up early...Kaiko: We know dad and we'll be up early to get ready. Lya: okay dears good night! Saki and Kaiko: Good night. Everyone goes to bed feeling very happy and excited for the big day ahead...The next day Kaiko and Saki wake up early to brush their teeth and give each other a good morning kiss...Saki: Why do I have a feeling you're gonna look very beautiful today? Kaiko blushing: What do you mean? Saki: Well you're already beautiful but they're really gonna fix you up babe..Kaiko: Oh boy...Saki: ha ha on boy is right at least I know that you're all mine! Kaiko: yes I am and you're all mine too! Saki: Yes I am baby! leaves to go to the Palace as Kaiko stays at home waiting for his mother and Saki's mother to do his hair...Lya and Mimi: Ready Kaiko? Kaiko: Yes and what are you two up to? Mimi: Ohh nothing honey...now let's get going! They style Kaiko's hair and add some make-up to his face...Kaiko: Are you putting make up on my face?! Lya: Oh calm down Kaiko geez! Besides you're looking beautiful! Kaiko: Oh crap my Saki is right..oh dear. They put the outfit on Kaiko after doing his hair and adding some make up to his face..Lya: Okay Mimi it's time to take him over there! Mimi: Okay let's go! Kaiko: oh boy...they get to the Palace just in time for the wedding to start. Lya: We made it! Mimi: yay! Kaiko: Um how do I look mom? Lya: Let's just say you're gonna put their daughter to shame..Kaiko: he he nice! They go inside and walk over to the small room where Kaiko's suppose to wait...The music starts and Roku goes to get Kaiko and walks him down the isle as everyone stares at him with guys drooling. They approach the alter and the ceremony starts as Saki and Kaiko stand there getting married to each other, When the minister said " now you may kiss the bride" Saki kissed Kaiko on the lips with their tongues in each other's mouths moaning...Saki: You're so beautiful! damn! Kaiko blushes..Following the ceremony everyone goes to the reception in the back of the palace..Saki and Kaiko walk outside hand in hand with all the guests cheering and telling them how happy they are for them! Zaka's boyfriend made his rude remarks and Zaka never felt so embarassed in her life...as her parents Gabe and Gabbie laugh really hard. After the reception everyone leaves and Kaiko removes the dreaded high heels his mother made him wear and Saki removes the tie from his tuxedo trying to get comfortable..holding each other saying: I love you so much baby..as Saki feels something strange on Kaiko...Kaiko: Are you okay babe? Saki: Yes I'm fine love just wondering since when do you have breasts? Kaiko: I'm a transgender my love..Saki: Ohh kaiko I don't care! I love you no matter what! kaiko: I love you too my love! Saki: Um so you have female parts? Kaiko: Um Um well I'm all woman inside my body I just have a penis...Saki: Ohh baby I have a confession to make? Kaiko: that would be? Saki: I've been in love with you since I was little..Kaiko: Ohh Saki I've been in love with you ever since too but never had the courage to tell you though..Saki: Well now we're married and nothing else matters! Kaiko: nope nothing else matters!

THE END

Summary: Saki and Kaiko spent the rest of their lives together..Kaiko got the penis removed and is now a full woman as it's suppose to be well for him..They had two children and are now living just outside of the Sun Valley near Konoha..Zaka also got married and it wasn't to that rude ass boyfriend she had either. She married a man name Gai and all the couples lived happily ever after...Hope you liked it!


End file.
